


La Vie en Rose

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Chick-Flick Moments, Dean Has a Crush, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, M/M, Promposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Dean wants to ask Castiel to the Prom but he doesn’t know how to make it “perfect”.Literally it’s just dirty, dirty, super fluffy, extremely sappy romance crap because Valentine’s next week and my best friend and I are disgustingly romantic and sappy so here you suckers go.





	La Vie en Rose

Dean wasn’t a girly guy.

On no planet was he a girly guy, and he didn’t stoop down to watch chick flicks with anyone, unless it was possibly Charlie Bradbury. Along with that statement there had to be two pints of ice cream in the mix, a fluffy coach and complete and utter secrecy between the two parties.

So, if Dean were to be sitting in Charlie’s basement, possibly wiping a few stray tears off his face because  _ she said yes to the most beautiful promposal on the planet _ . It would be completely and totally acceptable, and not girly in anyway.

“I wish real life could be like that,” he grumbled, crossing his arms tightly. Charlie glanced at him and shrugged. She had a stray tear in her eye as well and took a second to wipe it away.

“It could be, if either of us was brave enough to ask someone to the dance,” she commented. Dean laughed sharply

“Who would we ask? I mean you have your entire ‘Charlie’s in love with me’ club to hit up-” That comment made Charlie hit Dean playfully.

“Please none of them would say yes to me, and just think of how many members I’d have to ask… No… I couldn’t do that, but you- you could always ask Castiel,” she suggested. Dean spluttered.

“Castiel would reject me so fast-”

“No he wouldn’t! He would love it!”

“How would I even ask him?” Dean demanded. Charlie fell silent, laying her head back against the coach cushions.

“What does he like?” She asked, even though they all knew some of the things he liked. Dean started going through a list in his head. Castiel liked bees and honey, he liked cute animals and giant lions. He liked to watch television and do his homework and read books cause he was a dork.

Dean smiled to himself.

“He likes taco bell- and well hold up.”

Dean hopped up and grabbed his backpack, glad that he needed his instrument today for a class project.

“So I got this ukulele for Christmas and I’ve been learning  _ La Vie en Rose _ -”

“Oh my god play it- You have to play it I bet you’ll be so good,” Charlie said eagerly. She settled herself down sideways on the couch. Dean cracked a smile but shyly stared down at the strings.

“I don’t know, if I do this for Cas- I mean it has to be perfect,” he whispered. He strummed the strings a little to the beat of the song, murmuring the words under his breath. He went through the first verse, and when he stopped Charlie applauded him.

“Dean, that is lovely,” she complimented. He shook his head.

“That  _ sucked _ . I can’t do it,” he insisted. She grabbed his shoulders firmly, forcing him to look at her.

“Come on Dean, just imagine it!” Charlie continued. She ran a hand through the air. “You on his porch in the cold winter air strumming those strings, feeling warm because he is smiling at you as you strum away. Then you pop the question, enjoy some Taco Bell together and have an overall lovely night at prom.”

“I can’t actually take Taco Bell, I’d eat it before I got there,” he chuckled. Charlie laughed softly as well and they returned their attention to their movie, Dean continuing to strum on his uke whenever he thought about Castiel too much.

* * *

He set down the bag of Taco Bell and strummed the strings on his instrument experimentally. It sounded out of tune, and made Dean shiver a little. He opened his mouth and looked back down at his phone. There were no notifications. He unlocked the phone and pulled up Castiel’s contact.

He stared at it and turned off his phone. He then walked up to Castiel’s door and let his finger hover in front of the doorbell. He never pressed it, just stood there.

He pressed his lips together and turned back to his step. He sat down there and set down his ukulele, pulling out a Cool Ranch Doritos Locos Taco.

He couldn’t ask him, but he could absolutely eat this Taco Bell on his own. He looked out over the food and saw in front of him an array of beautiful shimmering stars.

Castiel’s front door creaked open.

“Dean?” He asked. Dean didn’t reply and so Castiel took a seat next to him. Dean could feel him staring, but he didn’t listen to him at all. He just continued to eat his food. Castiel held out his hand.

“You have my favorite Taco Bell order,” he observed. Dean nodded and handed Castiel a taco.

“And a ukulele,” he murmured. Castiel stared at Dean for a moment and began to eat as well. After a few moments of silence Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” He asked softly. Dean swallowed part of his taco.

“Promposing,” he murmured. He glanced at Castiel, who had surprise riddled across those bright blue eyes. “Can you not tell?”

The surprise settled into an amused smile.

“Oh so this is how you expected to get me to say yes?” He teased. “Bribe me by eating Taco Bell on my front porch but only let me have some if I say yes?”  
The joke startled a laugh out of Dean, and he couldn’t help but feel grateful to have a crush on Castiel of all people, and even more than that to be friends with Castiel.

“Well, I’d also lure you in with my rendition of  _ La Vie en Rose _ .”

Dean put down his wrapper and wiped his hands over his pants grabbing his ukelele before he could overthink his actions. He began to strum out the simple tune, and began to sing the words under his breath.

“ _ Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast. This is la vie en rose. When you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes I see la vie en Rose… _ ”

The longer Dean strummed the less he worried about Castiel’s answer, the louder his words got and the more confident he felt overall, up to the point where he didn’t even care that Castiel was listening. He just focused on making everything perfect.

“ _ To turn into love songs give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be… La vie en rose, _ ” he finished. As soon as his fingers left the strings Castiel was grabbing them, forcing Dean’s attention to his eyes. He swallowed thickly and before he could speak a word to him (blame it on alcohol or something) Castiel was saying a single word to him.

“Yes.”

Dean’s mouth dropped and he stared at Castiel.

“What?” He demanded. Castiel leaned forward and gave Dean a very soft kiss on the lips. Dean stared at him with even more surprise when he pulled away.

“I said yes, I will go to Prom with you,” Castiel replied, smiling like he did that birthday that he got his own beehive. “Can I wear a bee tie?”

Dean broke out into a face breaking smile, and wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel. He felt like this were a dream, and he didn’t want to wake up. He wanted to experience every perfect moment so instead of asking all the obvious questions. Instead of asking the: Are you sure? Why me? Seriously, you’re not mad? Is this your idea of a rejection cause if so you are doing it wrong? Dean just held Castiel tightly and whispered.

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
